


Hanging Loose

by Silver_Snow_77



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nausea, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Suspension, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Snow_77/pseuds/Silver_Snow_77
Summary: For Whumptober 2020 Day 1: LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIMEWaking Up Restrained | Shackled | HangingDick has an unpleasant run-in with Lady Vic
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hanging Loose

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do 500-word drabbles for whumptober this year as a challenge to myself. Hope y’all enjoy!

Dick wakes to the all-too-familiar feeling of blood rushing to his head, and cold, hard metal on his wrists and ankles. And on top of that, the tranquilizer that took him down had yet to leave his system. Lovely.

He hears rustling in front of him, and opens his eyes, knowing the domino’s lenses will conceal the movement. And then vaguely wishes he hadn’t. Because dammit, Lady Vic was not someone he wanted anywhere near him when he was incapacitated.

“I know you’re awake, Nightwing,” the assassin says, her voice posh as ever and cold as liquid nitrogen. 

Well then. No use pretending to still be conked out, time to learn why she bothered going for the capture over the kill. Hopefully he can undo his restraints before she takes further steps to injure him.

“Aww, you went to all this trouble for me?” He croons, tilting his head to the side and grinning widely. “And here I thought you hated live capture bounties.”

“For this, I’ll make an exception,” she responds. “I’m getting paid a sizable fortune for bringing you in alive and intact. A shame they insisted on that last part.” She caresses the hilt on her favorite knife. “I’d enjoy carving you open after all the trouble you’ve caused me.”

“Flattering. Who is so interested in little old me that they’d pay you enough to not hack me up like a dinner roast?” 

“Now why in the world would I tell you that? You’ll find out soon enough, and I’ll get my paycheck.”

“It’s all about the money with you, as always. Can’t you loosen up a bit, have some fun for once? Hang loose?” Dick waggles his eyebrows blatantly beneath the mask.

That gets him a vicious kick in the gut, and he has to hold down his gorge. The way it sends him swinging back and forth certainly doesn’t help, either.

“Enough out of you,” she hisses. “The buyer will be here soon enough, and that should be the last I have to hear your useless quips.” 

Kick in the gut aside, it’s nice to know that his charming personality is working so well as a distraction. With a quiet click, he finishes picking the handcuffs open one-handed. Impressively tricky. They took him a whole minute and a half to undo. 

The assassin’s phone rings, and she turns towards the doorway, taking her eyes off of him. Bingo!

Dick carefully twists his wrists so as to not drop the now-unlatched cuffs on the floor and alert his captor that he’s halfway loose. Then he takes a deep breath, tightens his core, and swings up to quietly climb the chain toward the ceiling.

Unfortunately, she turns around and starts firing the tranq gun again, and he barely manages to miss a dart to the thigh. Dick makes it into the rafters without getting hit, but his core is complaining after that nasty kick and he’s still a bit lightheaded.

“You’re not getting away, Nightwing!”

Well, fuck.


End file.
